


His Reason

by SasuNarufan13



Series: His Omega [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established slash, Flashback, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Medievalish setting (yes we're back to that again), Mentions of Violence, Omega Naruto, Sasuke's POV, Smut, mentions of bloodshed, past character deaths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:20:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29071653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SasuNarufan13/pseuds/SasuNarufan13
Summary: The enemy might call him the devil, but Sasuke did it all for one reason. A reason who awaited his return eagerly every time.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: His Omega [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177619
Comments: 47
Kudos: 371
Collections: Amazing never forget





	His Reason

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: So this was something random I came up with this week and it grew out a lot longer than I expected *pauses* But what else is new, right? Anyway, yes, another medieval theme, because I'm weak like that. Sorry. Have this while I work on my other projects.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto owns it.
> 
> I hope you'll like this!

**His Reason**

The stories spread like wildfire throughout the neighbouring countries. About a devil decimating entire armies, unable to be grasped as if he were mere smoke, drifting through the camps and killing every single soldier present.

That devil belonged to the Uchiha clan and it quickly became clear that attacking them was one of the most foolish things one could do. Retaliation was swift, death even swifter for those stupid enough to launch an attack.

"You're back early," Itachi remarked when his younger brother descended from his horse.

The inner courtyard was filled momentarily with the loud sound of hooves clattering against the cobblestones as the rest of the soldiers followed, laughing loudly and talking animated; their spirits high after yet another victory.

"I wasn't aware there was a fixed amount of days I'm supposed to spend waging war," Sasuke drawled, petting Amaterasu's neck. The horse snorted loudly, scraping one hoof across the ground.

"Good to know that the bloodshed doesn't have an influence on your humour," Itachi said, smiling. He grew solemn then; his eyes flitting across the gathered men. "How many losses?"

"Two," Sasuke sighed. "There were two enemies hidden in an ambush. They were cut down, but unfortunately the two men were too badly wounded in that fight. We retrieved their armour and their katana to return to their families. Their bodies are in the cart."

"Two is bad, but I suppose it could have been worse still," Itachi said, nodding in greeting when some of the soldiers saluted him.

"Yes, we could have lost a hundred-sixty like the Otsutsuki clan," Sasuke smirked.

"You're ruthless, otouto," Itachi chuckled and his eyes gained a knowing glint when he added, "Go to him, I'll deal with the rest here."

"You're sure?"

"Yes, go on. I'll handle everything here."

"Thanks, nii-san," Sasuke quirked a smile before he handed Amaterasu's reigns to Itachi and made his way inside; his boots echoing through the empty corridor.

_Him_ referred to the Omega Sasuke had made his nearly one year ago. He had come across him in the charred ruins of a cottage, huddled in the basement. His parents had been slain by the bandits Sasuke and his men had been chasing down.

" _Are you harmed?" Sasuke questioned, peering into the vast darkness of the basement._

_The faint daylight broke through the blackness, illuminating a pair of scared, blue eyes. Sasuke turned his head, pursing his lips when he met the dead, purple eyes of the red haired woman lying dead not even a couple of feet away from the basement door. A blond man – presumably her husband – was on top of her, as if he had attempted to shield her from the attack. It hadn't helped. Both had their throats slid and their entire bodies were covered with burns from when the bastards had set the place alight. It was a miracle the basement door hadn't gone up in flames as well._

_When no answer came, he looked back into the basement and said, "I promise you, you're safe. The people who attacked your village are no longer here."_

_The fear didn't abate, but the pair of blue eyes moved and footsteps rebounded through the basement, accompanied with shuffling noises as the person downstairs slowly made their way up._

_The first thing Sasuke took notice of when the person revealed themselves was how golden their hair looked, beautiful even in its messy state. Next was the pair of bright blue orbs, shimmering in the daylight. Three lines were etched upon each cheek, but Sasuke couldn't immediately discern whether they were birthmarks or old faded scars._

_What was easy to discern, however, courtesy of the thin, long shirt, was that the person in front of him was a man, still fairly young. He couldn't be much older than eighteen and even that was stretching it a bit. He was a tad smaller than Sasuke and as the dark haired man watched, the blond nervously wrapped his arms around himself._

" _I am Uchiha Sasuke, captain of the Red Fan Army," Sasuke introduced himself with a small bow, hoping that his title and manners would set the other man more at ease. "Do you know what happened here?"_

_The blond licked his lips; his eyes briefly flickering towards the pair of burnt bodies to the right. He flinched almost unnoticeably and turned away from the sight slightly. "I'm – I'm Uzumaki Naruto. The – the group of bandits, they were looking for an Omega here."_

_Black eyes narrowed. Omega were extremely rare; they were men born with the ability to bear children, though their chance to conceive only occurred around four times a year when they entered what was referred to as a 'heat'. Not much else was known about them, precisely because they were so rare._

" _Do you know whether they found the Omega?"_

" _No, they didn't find him," Naruto stated and the frank way those blue eyes regarded him had Sasuke looking at him in a new light. After a brief pause, Naruto licked his lips and lifted his right hand, showing off the perfectly round circle in the midst of his palm._

_The birthmark every Omega was born with, without fail._

" _I'm glad," Sasuke said and gestured at Jugo, who was waiting at the border of the ruined house, watching their interaction curiously. "One of my men, Jugo, can bring you to a safe place. You have any family living nearby?"_

_Naruto gnawed on his lower lip and shook his head. "No, erm, I only had my parents. No – nobody else."_

_Well, damn, that proved to be a problem._

" _Do you want to stay at my family's residence for a while then? My men and I will be going after the bandits for now, but Jugo won't mind bringing you to my family's home," Sasuke offered, thinking they were going to need to hurry if they wanted to find the bandits before they attacked another village._

" _Can – can I go with you instead?" the Omega asked to his utter surprise._

" _What I am going to do, is hardly something pleasant," Sasuke warned him._

_He had considered leaving at least one of them alive so he could rot away in jail, but after seeing the utter carnage they had brought upon this village, all to find an Omega, he suddenly felt no longer inclined to show any of them mercy. Devil they might call him, but he had never stooped so low as to attack a village full of innocent people._

" _You're going after the bandits, right, the ones who killed my parents?" Naruto jutted out his chin, staring at him boldly. "I want to be there when you get rid of all of them. I want to see with my own eyes that they'll be punished for what they did."_

" _When put like that, how can I refuse?" Sasuke smiled faintly._

_And so it happened. They found the band of criminals a couple of hours later, when dusk was settling, and Sasuke and his men set about punishing every single one of them._

_And all the while, Naruto looked upon the bloodshed with glowing eyes, seated upon Amaterasu, Sasuke's cloak wrapped his shoulders._

Even with the ratty shirt he had worn back, he had looked like a vision of a vengeful god, smiling sweetly down at Sasuke when he had turned to him, bloodied sword sliding out of the last gutless bastard with a soft _squelch_ noise. Their eyes had locked onto each other, several things left unsaid. Sasuke firmly believed the first seeds of their attraction for each other had been planted then; seeds which had only grown more and more until it led them to this day.

This day when they would seal their love for each other with a –

"There wasn't any trouble?" he inquired and the red haired man turned to look at him.

"No, both you and your mother were quite clear as to what would happen if they tried to disturb him," Gaara said dryly, relaxing his stance. He had been standing guard next to a door with a nine-tailed fox painted on it in gold and red; his hand resting on the dagger strapped to his thigh.

He was one of Sasuke's personal guards and a friend from childhood and the only one Sasuke had trusted to guard Naruto well. That wasn't to say he didn't trust any of his other men, but it hadn't escaped his notice that Naruto was far more at ease around the red haired man than around the others. Perhaps it was because Gaara was far more quiet than the others; perhaps it was because Gaara knew how it felt to lose your parents at a young age, though he still had a brother and a sister left.

Whatever it was, Naruto felt more comfortable around him and so Sasuke had assigned Gaara to him instead.

"How has he been?"

This deep into the manor, where the private quarters were of his family, it was quiet; only the occasional shuffle of a maid cleaning one of the rooms audible. Not even the boisterous laughter of his men could penetrate these thick walls

"Fine at first, but he's been growing more and more antsy as the days passed," Gaara informed him. "He preferred to eat alone as well and has stayed mostly in his room. He's been asking for you."

Sasuke smiled ruefully. "I finished up as quickly as I could. You can relax; thanks for keeping an eye on him."

"Not a problem," Gaara assured him and after exchanging a nod, the man left, leaving Sasuke alone in the corridor.

He removed his cloak and his boots, leaving them outside on a chair for the staff to deal with and then opened the door, blinking at the dim light which greeted him. The flames in the fireplace were small, as if they had been left unattended for a while and both the couch and the armchairs were empty. Some loose sheets of parchment had been left behind on the table and the top one depicted a pair of black eyes surrounded by flames dripping blood.

He raised an eyebrow at the sight of it, contemplated the picture for a moment, before making his way deeper into the quarters, aiming for the room he was certain had his Omega in it.

This room in question was even more dimmed, only a couple of candles providing light and it took his eyes a couple of seconds to adjust. They zeroed almost immediately in on the bed and the large amount of sheets, blankets and pillows which had somehow find their way in it. The bed on its own was one of the biggest in the manor, yet it appeared smaller at this moment, drowning in everything that had been collected upon it.

And right in the middle sat his Omega; his blond hair dishevelled as he rose up slowly, sitting on the bed with his legs splayed. Sasuke's cock stirred when he took in the light blue ensemble Naruto had dressed himself in. The straps were so thin they appeared almost invisible against his shoulders and the fabric itself was light, draped loosely over his chest; it dipped down in a V-line, offering a tantalising glimpse of his smooth chest.

Loose and airy around him as it was, it did nothing to hide those rosy pink nipples pebbling to hard nubs, faintly visible through the thin cloth. The blue cloth flared open around his hips, allowing the dark haired man to glimpse equally blue underwear, which did nothing to hide the bulge quickly hardening underneath Sasuke's heated gaze.

"I see you have kept yourself busy," Sasuke murmured, slowly unbuttoning his shirt.

Deep rose lips pouted, glistening when a red tongue quickly peeked out to wet them. "You were gone for a long time," Naruto accused him, but his eyes were glued onto Sasuke's fingers, following them as they reached down to open the last remaining buttons.

"I was gone for five days," Sasuke said amused. "I have been away for longer and you know that."

"That's still too long, especially now," Naruto insisted, leaning forwards on his hands. The thin blue shirt fell forwards in the process, showing more of his chest.

"I had to make sure that the borders will remain safe for a while now, didn't I?" Sasuke said, shrugging off his shirt and placing it on the nearby stool. Resting his hands on the waistband of his trousers, he held gleaming blue eyes and added, "Wouldn't want to have to leave you again so soon, after all."

"Itachi can take over," Naruto said, narrowing his eyes slightly. "Let he be the devil for a while; you're needed here."

"I'm needed here, hm?" Sasuke repeated amused and flicked open the button, pushing his trousers down. "Well, given all the work you put in this room, it would be rude of me to dismiss it."

"You're making fun of me," Naruto complained and huffed, crossing his arms. "I don't appreciate that."

"Not making fun of you," Sasuke smirked and braced his right leg on the bed before climbing onto it completely, sinking down in the plush mattress. "I'm really impressed at the amount of blankets and pillows you gathered. I wasn't aware we even had this many."

"Gaara helped me gather them," Naruto admitted, closing his eyes when the other man cupped his cheek. He nuzzled into Sasuke's palm like a kitten starved for affection and Sasuke chuckled darkly.

"Someone has missed me," he murmured and caught Naruto's mouth in a deep kiss before the other one could form a retort, tasting a vague hint of apples still clinging to Naruto's lips.

As much as he loved exchanging banter with the blond – for the Omega was quite quick with his mouth in all kinds of ways – these past five days had been utter torture for him, being away from his love, having to cut down one enemy after the other. It had seemed like an endless stream at once, making him worry he wouldn't be able to return home on time, but the thought of keeping Naruto safe, of being able to stay with him for a longer period of time now, was what had kept him going, had driven him to slay the entire opposing army.

Now he was finally home, back with his Omega, and they could start what they had been dreaming of for a while now, what had driven Sasuke to defeat the last army lingering near their borders. Others would probably come, enemies foolish enough to think they would succeed where all others had failed, but the pile of dead bodies would make them reconsider for at least a little while.

Enough time for Sasuke to do what he wanted.

His hand sank into something rough to the touch when he leant forwards, putting more pressure behind the kiss, and the contrast between the soft blanket next to his hand and the rough texture underneath his fingers was jarring enough for him to break the kiss, ignoring Naruto's soft whine of protest.

When he looked down, he spotted to his great surprise one of his cloaks; the one he had been wearing on the day he had met Naruto. It was a cloak he still frequently wore; more precisely whenever he could find it in his closet, for it was apt to disappear at times, forcing him to select another one.

Now he had an inkling as to where his cloak disappeared during the times he couldn't find it and he chuckled lowly, plucking the cloak from the bed. "So this is where my cloak ends up whenever I can't find it."

Instead of looking abashed or embarrassed, Naruto simply pouted slightly, defiance lightning up his eyes when he replied boldly, "I like your scent; what's wrong with that?"

"So you take my cloak?"

"Well, if someone didn't leave so much to kill bad people, I wouldn't have to use their cloak," Naruto shot back; not losing his defiance when Sasuke swiftly pushed him down, dropping the cloak in favour of grabbing his wrists and pressing them into the bed.

"Is someone feeling neglected?" Sasuke asked, raising an eyebrow.

Naruto turned his head to the left. "Even you can't deny you haven't been home a lot."

"I'm doing all this for you," Sasuke murmured, brushing his nose against Naruto's cheek. "So that I can be with you for longer now."

"You better will," Naruto said, scowling at him, but it lacked any serious heat, especially when he lurched upwards to kiss Sasuke again.

Sasuke had no problems with that, deepening the kiss eagerly. Their tongues touched, sending sparks through him, and when he dragged his hand down Naruto's side, he felt how hot he was, warmer than the touch than usual. He dragged the cloth upwards, baring Naruto's stomach and trailed his fingers across the soft flesh, feeling it quiver slightly underneath his fingertips.

"Your always feel this warm around this time?" Sasuke asked curiously.

Naruto didn't feel extremely hot, because that would have been worrisome, but he definitely felt warmer than usual.

"Hm, always," Naruto sighed, his hands still resting on either side of his head where Sasuke had pressed them down earlier. "Think it's supposed to help, but I don't know for sure. Don't feel sick, though."

"That's good to know." Eyeing the rucked up blue ensemble, he smiled, tugging at the thin cloth. "I like what you're wearing, you should wear it more often."

"If you'll be here more often, I'll do it," Naruto retorted, grinning, sitting up so that Sasuke could lift the material over his head.

"Oh, I'm going to be hearing this a lot, hm?" The cloth was flung to the ground, pooling somewhere on the rug next to the bed.

"Not if you're keeping your promise," Naruto smiled cheekily, curling one finger around the waistband of Sasuke's underwear, tugging at it. "This needs to get off."

The dark haired man clucked his tongue. "So impatient," he chided, but easily removed his underwear, dropping it on the floor, before hooking his index fingers around the thin sides of Naruto's underwear, the silk texture soft against his calloused fingertips.

Anticipation rose up when he slowly pulled the underwear down, which was really nothing but a thin scrap of clothing posing as underwear. He loved how it looked on the Omega, but the sight which greeted him when he had removed the last barrier between them, and Naruto's legs spread, falling open, was infinitely better.

Hungrily, he stared at Naruto's cock, standing proud and flushed, begging to be touched, before black eyes slipped lower, darkening when they landed on traces of glistening fluid, sliding down from between Naruto's cheeks. Naruto moaned quietly when he palmed his arse cheeks, squeezing the supple, thick flesh a couple of times, before he spread them, getting a better look at the slick gathering around the rim. They had made love to each other several times before, but he didn't think he would ever get tired of this sight, of the proof that Naruto wanted this, wanted him just as much as Sasuke desired him.

"You ready?" he asked, just like every time they did it.

"Of course," Naruto replied, just like every time before, reaching out to him. "I didn't collect all this for nothing, you know."

Sasuke chuckled, stroking his thighs before settling between them, hissing when their cocks brushed against each other. "Just making sure. Wouldn't want you to feel forced."

"You could never make me feel that," Naruto sighed, wrapping his arms around Sasuke's shoulders so he could drag him lower to him. He swung his legs around Sasuke's waist next, tapping his arse with the back of his heels. "Now come on, you made me wait too long!"

"Yes, Your Highness," Sasuke said mockingly, kissing him fiercely before he could think of a possible retort.

It worked, Naruto moaning in surprise instead; a noise which turned into a deep groan when fingers slipped between his cheeks once more, a fingertip rubbing against his hole. It was easy to spread the slick around, easier still to slip the first digit inside, feeling muscles tighten around him first, before dragging him further inside, pulsating around the digit.

Used to it by now, it didn't take long for Naruto to relax, allowing Sasuke to slip in a second finger, which he used to stretch his entrance further, for his lover still felt as tight as the first time they had done it. His body created for this or not, Sasuke took every chance to ensure that he wouldn't accidentally hurt the blond by ripping him or otherwise. He wasn't going to lie; he took quite some pleasure in driving Naruto mad like this as well, knowing where to touch him inside to receive the best reactions.

Tonight as well, the second his fingertips – three this time, stretching the blond even further – brushed against a certain spot deep within, he was rewarded with a deep groan and nails digging into his shoulders while teeth nipped at his lower lip, stinging the vulnerable flesh a bit.

"Still know where to touch you even after being away for so long," he couldn't help but tease, crooking his fingers inside, electing a bone deep shudder from the man underneath him.

"You should talk less," Naruto informed him through another shudder, his legs twitching, a droplet sliding down his cock.

"Funny, weren't you the one who told me I should open my mouth more?" Sasuke smirked; a shiver of his own working down his spine when devious fingers closed around his cock, gripping it firmly.

"Practice it outside this bed and get in me now!" Naruto demanded; his eyes glowing with both lust and frustration by now, his lips already swollen and reddened for the many deep kisses they had shared so far.

"Your wish is my command," Sasuke smirked and retracted his fingers, using some of the slick to coat his own dick with, ensuring there wouldn't be any kind of uncomfortable friction.

Gripping Naruto's left thigh, he raised his leg a bit higher, opening him up for him in the process, and waited until the Omega nodded before he pushed inside him, biting down on his own lip when hot, wet muscles instantly tightened around him. It forced him to pause for a moment, caressing Naruto's thigh soothingly, while he waited for the blond to relax.

Naruto released his breath slowly, blinking up at the ceiling with wide eyes. "You'd think I'd be used to how big you are by now," he huffed, smiling self-deprecatingly.

"You're good?" Sasuke dipped his hand alongside Naruto's inner thigh, where he felt even smoother and softer and warmer. He rested his fingers in the crease for a moment before rising up on his knees, still remaining inside, but now he was able to stroke Naruto's cock, helping him relax by concentrating on pleasure instead.

It took Naruto a couple of seconds longer before he fully relaxed and he wriggled his hips, grinning lopsided. "Yeah, go on. I'm good."

Sasuke leant forwards, catching Naruto's mouth in a deep, borderline filthy kiss, as he pushed deeper, inner muscles yielding around his girth, drawing him further instead of pushing him out.

Then he was fully inside and he paused again, letting Naruto adjust to being filled completely. A soft squeeze around his shoulders let him know the other man was ready for more and as he sucked on a spot in Naruto's neck, the one that had him tightening his muscles around Sasuke's cock, he drew back slowly before thrusting back inside, a bit harder this time.

"That's it, I've missed you," Naruto crooned in his ear and when Sasuke raised his head and looked down at him, he saw how dazed blue eyes had become.

He'd be worried about that, but Naruto had warned him this would happen, as the Omega lost himself further and further into his heat. From this moment on it would be up to Sasuke to ensure that his lover would drink and eat enough. It wasn't as if Naruto had become completely mindless now, but food and water had a lower priority for him now as his body prepared itself for what the heat was meant for.

Conceiving a child.

"I've missed you too. Don't worry, I'll take care of you," Sasuke promised, nipping at his earlobe.

"I know, I trust you," Naruto sighed, tightening his embrace.

Those words, even more than the trust Naruto displayed by allowing him in his body in such a vulnerable state, had warmth curling up in his chest and when he kissed him next, the touch was sweet and tender, even as his thrusts grew deeper and harder, aiming to strike at that vulnerable spot each time.

_This_ was what he did it for: for this man underneath him, for the love and the trust they shared.

He would kill a thousand armies if it meant he got to keep this, if it meant he could keep Naruto safe and with him.

Slay their enemies again and again if it meant he could have his family with Naruto, the family they were going to create tonight.

Some blood spilt was a small price to pay to be able to love this man and be loved by him in return.

He sat up on his knees, pulling Naruto on top of him, and the younger man mewled, kissing his neck as he rolled his hips, easily taking over, moving up and down gracefully; nails ranking down Sasuke's back.

"I love you," Sasuke whispered; black eyes locking onto heated blue eyes.

Awareness seeped back into those blue orbs and Naruto smiled, running his fingers through black strands. "I love you too," he murmured and their mouths met in a sweet kiss even as their climax had them clutching to each other, shuddering and moaning.

* * *

The enemy might call him the devil, but here, in Naruto's arms, he was nothing but a humble man; a simple man in love, counting down the days until they could hold their first child in their arms.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> AN2: Not sure what I was thinking, just that I wanted to write this scene. I don't know, at this point I'm just going with whatever my brain comes up with *throws hands up* Might return to this universe, not sure yet; again, the usual when it comes to my writing life here.
> 
> Please leave your thoughts behind in a review; should you spot any mistakes, please point them out to me.
> 
> I hope to see you all back in my future stories! Please stay safe and take care of yourselves!
> 
> Cuddles
> 
> Melissa


End file.
